Hyperbranched polymers, sometimes also called dendrimers or starburst dendrimers are known, see for example a review article by D.A. Tomalia, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., vol. 29, p. 138-175 (1990), which is hereby included by reference. Most of these polymers are systematically built up, layer upon layer, by the controlled reaction of polyfunctional monomers, as described in Tomalia, et al. However, as also described on p. 153 of Tomalia, et al., there have been a few studies on such polymers where uncontrolled chain growth is carried out, usually in a single polymerization step. Polymers made in a single step are more conveniently made, but usually contain "defects", such as incomplete branching, when compared to polymers made by stepwise buildup of polymeric layers. None of the polymers described by Tomalia are aramids, that is contain amide groups in which both the nitrogen and carbonyl carbon atoms are bound directly to aromatic rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,630 describes the synthesis of hyperbranched polyarylenes by the uncontrolled polymerization of aromatic monomers of the AB.sub.2 type. These reactions involved the formation of carbon-carbon bonds between benzene rings, and not the formation of amides.
C.J. Hawker, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 113, p. 4583-4588 (1991) describe the formation of "dendritic polyesters" by the uncontrolled self-condensation (polymerization) of 3,5-bis(trimethylsiloxy)benzoyl chloride to form a hyperbranched polyester. No mention is made of polymers containing amide groups.
K.E. Ulrich, et al., Polym. Mater. Sci., vol. 64, p. 237-238 (1991) report on an uncontrolled (one step) polymerization of 5-bromoresorcinol to form an aromatic polyether. No mention is made of amides.
N-Sulfinylaminobenzoyl chlorides are known, see for example S.L. Kwolek, et al., Macromolecules, vol 10, p. 1390-1396 (1977). No mention is made of trifunctional compounds.